Not Quite Right
by maddiejean95
Summary: A Girl turns up at Waterloo Road, she has a troubled home life which leads to behavioural problems - could the headteacher who helps everyone get through to her? Could Miss Mason help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new fic :)...hope you enjoy. Please review :)**

Miss Mason sat in her office, here was where she belonged at Waterloo Road, here she helped make a difference in people's lives.

It was the first day back after a long christmas holidays, she was reading the file of a new student who would be joining, this child would be a difficult addition to the school not just behaviour wise, but she also had hearing problems, however she did have hearing aids to help.

'Rachel, Frances Smire is here'

'Thanks Bridget, send her in' shortly after, a girl with long brown hair walked in 'Hi Frances, I'm Miss Mason, welcome to Waterloo Road'

'Hey Miss, I doubt I'll be here for long so don't bother with the welcoming speech'

'Watch your tone please Miss Smire, I can see you haven't had the best track record when it comes to your schooling, but I'm sure we'll be here to help you at Waterloo Road' Rachel smiled at the girl, but she could sense unhappiness, there was no life behind her rich chocolate eyes 'why don't you tell me why you've had to move schools so many times?'

'Uhh my family move round a lot' Frances shifted uncomfortably at the question

Rachel decided to leave it there, showed the France her timetable and let her leave. But she promised herself she'd keep an eye on the girl, as something was not quite right


	2. Chapter 2

Frances - with help from other students - managed to find her first class, she had maths with Mr Lawson.

She barged through the door and went to a seat at the back, and without saying a word slammed her bag down on the table and sat down

'So you must be Frances, it's polite to say why you're late when you enter a new class young lady' Mr Lawson slightly shouted at the new girl

'Well I didn't know where I was going did I? It's not like I want to be here anyway'

'Watch your tone, now here's your books and I don't expect to here another peep from you'

'Fine' Frances shouted back

In Mr Lawson's eyes the rest of the lesson went smoothly, and once the bell rang every student packed up. Every student that is but Frances, her eyes were blank and she was staring out the window

'Frances, it's second period - GO' Eddie bellowed getting more annoyed with his student

The girl finally zoned back into the real world and wiped the tear away that was running down her cheek 'sorry sir' she mumbled then ran out the classroom

Eddie only just realised the girl was crying and felt bad but he was also very intrigued with the girl. He got the feeling something was no quite right and promised himself he would flag it up to Rachel

Meanwhile Frances couldn't be bothered with next lesson so wondered into the toilets and sat in the nearest empty cubicle.

(Frances POV)

This was harder than I thought, keeping a cool exterior. I couldn't worry anyone otherwise they'll dig further into what's happening at home and I CAN'T let that happen.

But then why should I have to hide it? Why does it have to happen to me? You can't choose your family, even though I'd give my right arm to choose mine. I hate them, the amount of times I've tried to run away but they always drag me back, back to hell, back to me being used daily as a punching bag or an ashtray

(Third Person)

Tears were flowing freely down France's face, but then she heard the door to the toilets open

'Frances, Frances are you in here?' It was the familiar sound of Miss Mason, however this time her voice sounded stern

The girl sniffed, wiped the tears away with the back of her sleeve and walked out the door

Rachel's face softened when she saw that the girl had been crying 'Frances why didn't you go to French?'

'I didn't want too' Frances looked at the floor not daring to look at the headmistress

'That's really not good enough Frances, come on let's go to my office and we can talk more there'

Rachel went to put her arm round the girl who was obviously upset to lead her to her office, but the Frances flinched at her touch, making her fall back and hit her head on the basin

Frances woke up very groggy and didn't know where she was, she tried to sit up but her head was in agony 'owww!' She exclaimed, putting her hand to her head

'Hello sleepyhead, how are you feeling? You had a nasty fall and fell unconscious, so Mr Lawson and I brought you up to my office. Your Mum is on her way and I've instructed her to take you to casualty.'

Whilst talking Rachel walked from behind her desk to the girl who had just sat up on her couch. 'Here - drink this' Rachel handed the girl a glass of water, however she noticed her eyes had glazed over with fear

'You phoned my mum?! Please tell me this is a joke? I feel fine Miss I don't need her to come and get me. Seriously I'm fine, let me stay in school for the afternoon please' Frances begged her headmistress, another load of tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks

'Frances why don't you want your Mum to come in?' Rachel said softly

'I can't say' Frances said quietly again not looking at her headmistress

'Frances I'm here to help, tell me what's wrong sweetheart'

Frances was surprised at how motherly the headmistress voice was, it was a long time since she had heard that. She panicked and quickly legged it to the door, however before she left she turned to Miss Mason 'thanks for trying to help Miss, but I'm beyond it, you probably won't see me again. Sorry for bothering you'

**Please tell me what you think, Mads x**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Frances had been in school, Rachel was becoming uneasy, she had reported it to social services but the address she and they had for the girl had been wrong. Due to her only being at the school for one day, there was no friends of Frances she could ask for more information, and everytime she looked for any clues she reached a dead end

She almost felt responsible for Frances' disappearance, as she sensed there was something wrong but still insisted on Frances going with her mum. Her guilt followed her round, creeping into her thoughts.

It was a Thursday night and the rain hadn't stopped, Rachel was working late as she was going on a course in London the next day, and she wanted to get her paperwork done, it was now 8pm. Then suddenly the headmistress heard a smash and she knew the front door had been broken into

Never one to think before her actions she headed straight down to the noise to try and catch the culprit, due to the lights being dark and it being nearly winter, she could only make out a frail figure

'Miss...' The figure whispered

'Frances is that you?' Rachel asked, immediately recognising the voice

She managed to find the light switch, and what she saw shocked her deeply

There Frances stood, soaked to the skin in a vest top and shorts. Her hair was matted and she wore no shoes, her eyes were bloodshot. But the most worrying thing were the bruises and cuts that covered her body, Rachel couldn't see an inch that wasn't covered with painful marks

'Miss I'm sorry, I had no where.. Saw your light was on..didn't think' Frances could hardly string a sentence together and started to back towards the door

'Frances stay where you are'

Upon order, the girl's body became rigid and like before her eyes glazed over with fear

Rachel went towards the girl 'I'm not going to hurt you, we're going to my office and I'll make you a nice hot chocolate' she then put her arms round the shivering girl and lead her upstairs

'Ok I'm just going to be out here, there's some spare uniform in that cupboard. Take your wet clothes off and get changed into them. I think there might be a blanket in there too, put that round you'

Rachel shut the door, but before she did Frances took off her hoodie, she was obviously underfed which made Rachel worry more. She decided enough was enough, she couldn't leave the girl in the situation she was in and seeing the bruising she felt she had a duty of care to Frances and rang Claire, her contact from social services

'Hi Claire...'

The phone call lasted all of five minutes, due to Rachel already being CRB checked it was agreed that Frances could stay with her for the night until other arrangements could be made

Frances had slowly began to warm up, when Rachel appeared with two mugs of hot chocolate, the headmistress then joined her on the sofa 'here you go sweetie'

Frances smiled, although she was too tired to smile properly so her eyes did not light up 'thanks Miss'

'Now can I ask why you were on school property at such a late time in the evening and why you haven't been at school?' Rachel said softly

'Sorry Miss, I needed to find somewhere safe, and your office was where I felt comfort and security last, so I chanced it. And when I saw your light, I didn't think and ran towards it'

'Can I ask why you needed to find somewhere safe?'

'Home's been difficult for a while..and ...and I'm sorry I can't say' frances said whilst tears crept out of her eyes

Out of no where Frances dived into Rachel's chest sobbing, her fingers gripped her headmistress' shirt, clearly she had lost all sense of the situation, and the concept of being safe after so long of torment overwhelmed her

Not put of by the sudden outburst of emotion, Rachel put her arms round the student and hugged her tightly, knowing Frances wounds lied deeper than the bruises covering her skin 'shhh, shhh lovely girl, only tell me what you want to tell me' they sat that for a while, until Frances stopped crying and was only breathing deeply. 'Now, you drink that up, and let me shut down the computer, and send word to the cleaner that there's a broken window , then you and I are going home'

'Please Miss, don't make me go back home, please' frances again begged her headmistress

'Don't worry lovely girl, you're staying with me tonight, you'll have a hot bath and then bed' rachel smiled warmly at the girl, Frances returned and this time it was genuine, the smile reached her eyes, they were no longer glazed with fear, she was safe.

**Please review and tell me what you think - I've never written a story like this before (as you can probably tell :p)**

**Mads x**


	4. Chapter 4

The car journey was quiet, and neither woman wanted to start conversation

Rachel looked over to her student, her face held no emotion, her eyes were blank, and bruises were easily seen on her very pale skin

Finally they reached the house 'Frances we're here darling' the girl didn't move, so Rachel delicately put her hand on her shoulder, the girl flinched

'Sorry miss, I was miles away'

'No worries lovely girl - when we get in I'll show you your room for the night and then run you a bath'

'Thanks Miss, I mean really Thank you. Oh my god your house is huge'

Rachel laughed 'ok inside and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight, get you some pyjamas and run you a bath' the headmistress was torn between treating Frances like a student, however looking at the trembling girl, she decided to treat her like any proper guardian would, it was clear she needed some care

Within ten minutes Frances was stepping into the bath, the warm water colliding with her skin nearly made her trip, as she was expecting cold water like she had at home, the water made her bruises sting, however soon began to soothe her skin

Her new found comfort and warmth hit her, and tears began to form in her eyes, she also became very homesick 'how could I miss them?' Frances thought, her torn emotions made her feel weaker, and soon tears were falling down her face

Rachel was downstairs when she heard the crying, the noise pulled at her heart, she went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door 'Frances are you ok? Can I come in?'

'Yes' a small voice croaked

Rachel walked in, there she saw the girl sat against the radio, with a towel wrapped round her, her wet hair dripping either side of her face, her face was red from crying, her vulnerable tiny figure shaking - the headmistress went to sit by the girl, and put her arm round her

Although hesitant, Frances put her head on Rachel's chest

'Talk to me sweetheart'

'Can I trust Miss Mason?' Frances thought, she looked up into the woman's soft eyes and knew the answer

'I...I...'

**Sorry haven't updated in yonks I went on my hols then straight into a full time job :/ but thought I'd leave it with a cliff hanger mwahahhaa**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Mads x**


End file.
